Loving You: Star Lovers 4 SE
by BassDS
Summary: Geo and Sonia become one in the only way two people in love can truly express their feelings. The following is a scene cut from Star Lovers 4; Chapter 1. Enjoy and please read and review.


Alright, now we're taking a small detour before I get Chapter 3 finished. Now one thing I want to say, I'm sorry if this seems short, even though I am doing what I can, but if it does feel short to you, keep in mind this lemon scene was meant to be at the end of Ch.1 of Star Lovers 4, but I decided against it. Also, this is the first time I've done a lemon in almost a year. Aquatic Feelings was done last November, and I really thought I did a good job on that one, but I guessed it didn't interest anyone. I thought the merpeople theme was a good idea. But enough of that, as a little treat to you all, here's the lemon scene that I removed from Chapter 1, and I hope you all enjoy it. Let's just hope I haven't gotten rusty ^w^.

Star Lovers 4

Special Edition: Loving you

(Author's note: this lemon takes place at the end of Ch.1 of Star Lovers 4.)

"It all looks so beautiful..." Sonia said as she stared up at the stars with Geo on his balcony.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." he joked, prompting Sonia to kiss him as he held her close.

Sonia's heart began to race fast, wanting more of him as they kissed. She slowly grabbed the top of his hand and slid it up to rest on her right breast.

"S-sonia!" he said as she kissed him again to silence him.

"Shhh...Geo, please, I want this..." she said helping him grip as she looked into his eyes, moving his other hand down her back.

"Are you sure we should..." he said.

"What's wrong? You saved the world...who knows how many times, and yet your scared to touch a girl like this?" she grinned.

"I'm not..scared..." he blushed.

"Then prove it, lover boy." she giggled as Geo gathered his courage as he cupped her breast again, her clothing being the only barrier between his hand and her smooth skin, while at the same time, gripping one of her rear cheeks.

"Mmmm..." Sonia moaned as she kissed him passionately.

Geo moved a few strands of her hair so it wouldn't obstruct her beautiful face from his view as he looked at her.

"Geo..."

"Do you really want this, Sonia? I don't want you to feel forced or obligated to do this."

"Geo, you've done so much to me in my life...it doesn't matter to me. I want us to be connected to each other. Mind, body, and soul." she said placing a hand to the side of his face. "Geo...please, I want us to make love..." she said as he looked into her eyes, the feeling and emotion in them showed that this was her choice. It was what she wanted and desired; to be with him in every way possible through their love.

Geo stood up and picked her up in his arms as they went back into his room and sat her down on his bed, then moved to lock his door and the skylight door, then turning his attention back to Sonia, seeing her standing up as her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in her bra and underwear; her hair glowing as the moonlight shined on it.

"Like what you see?" she blushed as he looked at her; the only time he saw her this naked was that day at the beach when the wave knocked her top off.

(Heheh...I just had to mention that scene from SL1. After all, I did get a few funny responses to that scene.)

"You look beautiful..." he said as he began to remove his top part of his suit and unbuttoned the vest as they dropped to the floor as he moved over to Sonia.

"Allow me..." she said and slowly undid his pants, then grew a small grin on her face as his boxers dropped to the floor with his pants, leaving Geo the first of the two to wear nothing.

Geo could just gulp as Sonia rose up to look at him.

"Go ahead. It's your turn." she said moving his hands behind her strapless bra as he fiddled with it, until it just popped right off, leaving the two both very red.

Sonia kissed him again, then moved away to remove the last article of clothing from her body, then laid down on Geo's bed, looking right at the one she loved.

"Are you sure about this Sonia? Last chance to get out." Geo said as he got above her and stared at her loving face.

"I've never been more sure about anything before, Geo. Please...make me yours..." she smiled as she placed her hands atop his shoulders.

Geo nodded, knowing that she had made her choice, and moved his body a bit to align with hers, as he slowly slide into her body, causing her to moan slightly as she felt him enter her.

"I heard that it's hurts the first time...will you be okay?" Geo asked.

"Pain like this would be nothing compared to the pain I'd have without you in my life. I'll be fine." she smiled as he nodded his reply and began to slowly thrust into the woman he loved.

"Mmmm...uhhh..." Sonia moaned a bit, but couldn't help but groan and wince a bit as Geo took her purity from her; Geo moving down to kiss her and take the groans from her pain into his mouth.

It hurt a lot, but after a minute, the pain died down and all Sonia could feel was pure bliss as Geo continued to move and thrust into her, and Sonia began moving her hips in unison with his as she wrappedher legs around his waist to keep him inside her, spurring him on even more.

Geo moved his head to kiss the crook of her neck as he thrusted into her, slowly moving down her neck to the top of her chest, then down more to her breasts as he grinned and extended his tongue out to lick one of her pink nipples.

"Ahhhh..." Sonia moaned in delight as he did this, motioning him to do more, and he did as he encased it in his mouth and began to suck on it; playing with the other in his hand, switching every now and then until he brought both together and licked, really firing Sonia up as sweat began to form on the two lovers.

"Mmmm...for your first time...you sure aren't bad...ohhhh..." Sonia joked in between moans as she removed her hands from his shoulders to move them over his chest as he continued to make love to her.

"I could...say the same thing..." he replied back as he encased her lips in his, then laying his body down atop her as he continued to thrust, and slowly the lovers began to turn over, leaving Sonia on top of him now.

"My turn now..." she grinned as she arched up and placed her hands on his chest for leverage as she began to slide herself up and down on Geo, moaning as pleasure overtook her body once again as Geo placed his hands on her hips to help her move easily.

"Ohhhh...Geo..." Sonia said as she closed her eyes as she dug her nails into his chest as she felt even more pleasure as Geo's thrusts met with her hips as she came down on him.

"Sonia...uhhhhh..." Geo groaned out as well as he took her hands off his chest and intertwined them in his as she continued to move up and down on him, with Sonia starting to moan uncontrolably as their session began to heat up; sweat trickling down their bodies as they mixed ; Geo sitting upright as he slowly helped Sonia turn around while not making sure to exit her, now with her back facing him as they moved their hands down to her hips, and helped her move at a faster pace.

"Geo...ahhh...it's so...good...ohhh yesss!" Sonia moaned out, her voice filled with love and passion as Geo moved a hand up to her hand and turned it, meeting her face as they locked lips while continuing their love making.

After almost an hour, the lovers were reaching their end, and they knew exactly what they would feeling by the time it was over. By now, Sonia had turned around again as she rested atop Geo's lap with her arms draped down his back as he continued to thrust upward, knowing he would be close soon.

"Mmmmm...Geo...I love you so much...ohhhh..." Sonia moaned out in bliss as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Geo said nothing. She knew how much he loved her, especially since he went this far with him. After a few more thrusts, a loud moan pierced the room as Sonia finally climaxed.

"GEO! OHHHH!" Sonia moaned out as she reached her peak and held onto Geo's back as he continued to thrust deeper into her.

"Mmmmm...Sonia...I..." Geo began to say until he came as well and released his essence into her as he fell back on his bed with Sonia lying on top of him as they both panted heavily.

The two stared into each other's eyes as they panted and tried to catch their breath; the sweat making their bodies shine from the moon's light from the skylight as they kissed passionately. Geo moved his hands to slowly slide Sonia off of him and lay her down beside him as he pulled the cover over them and kissed her forehead.

"So...huff...you were...saying..." she smiled lightly and looked at him lovingly.

"I was saying...that I love you..." he replied back as he pulled her head to his chest.

"I...love you too..." she said as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Geo smiled down at her as she slept soundly against him.

"Sweet dreams...my angel of melodies..." he say as he nestled his chin atop her head and fell asleep.

Sonia got exactly what she wanted. She and Geo were now connected in a way only two people truly in love could experience.

And that's all from me. You all know what happens next, so now let's get back to Star Lovers 4, and I hope you enjoyed the lemon scene. Again, sorry if it seemed short, since it was suppose to be a part of chapter 1, but there's more time in the future for a long one. Again, hope you enjoyed it.

BassDS


End file.
